Failure For Love
by Drusilla6
Summary: Sequel to the episode "Fool For Love" a girl named Edenn comes back into Spike's life and tries to make him evil again. Flashbacks of Spike and Edenn's past are shown. Drusilla and Angel play big parts.


Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
  
"Failure For Love"  
  
Cast List  
  
Spike (William The Bloody)  
  
Slayer  
  
Edeen  
  
Drusilla  
  
Buffy  
  
Angel  
  
Fire Fighter  
  
Whistler  
  
Girl  
  
  
  
Set List  
  
  
  
INTERIORS  
  
  
  
Subway  
  
Subway car  
  
Stairs Small room  
  
Hallways  
  
Buffy's House  
  
Buffy's Kitchen  
  
Spike's Crypt  
  
Sewer  
  
Car Backseat  
  
bathroom  
  
living room  
  
EXTERIORS  
  
Old apartment building  
  
Dirty Streets/Clean Streets  
  
Alleyway  
  
Graveyard  
  
High School  
  
School steps  
  
Buffy's House  
  
Buffy's old House  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teaser  
  
FADE IN  
  
Ext. Graveyard  
  
(Camera shakes, slowly going through the graveyard and around trees. Someone's point of view.  
  
They look around at the scenery. The person is not seen yet but we can hear her speak and her  
  
footsteps.)  
  
Edenn  
  
I thought this was supposed to be a fun town.  
  
  
  
Angle- Buffy  
  
(She is blonde with green eyes, small but strong and tough with an athletic body. She is wise beyond  
  
her years and it shows. She is a vampire Slayer. She wears a white tank top and a light blue skirt)  
  
Edenn  
  
The Slayer. I wasn't even looking for her  
  
(beat)  
  
I got lucky  
  
(We still don't see Edenn. A platinum blonde man comes seemingly out of nowhere. Only a view  
  
from behind is scene of him. He's wearing a leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. He makes  
  
the Slayer angry and they start fighting. Suddenly she pushes him up against a tree and starts to kiss  
  
him. It's Spike.)  
  
Zoom in- Spike and Buffy kissing  
  
Edenn  
  
It can't be . . .  
  
Angle- Trees  
  
(Edenn comes out and we see her for the first time. She walks out unnoticed as Buffy and Spike  
  
grope one another. She wears a bright red and green shirt safety pinned together which doesn't quite  
  
cover all of her body. She also has a dark red and green plaid skirt which almost matches the shirt.  
  
Black knee high boots, dark red lipstick and charcoal eyeshadow. She's extremely pale and her hair  
  
used to be magenta but the color has worn off in some places and brown roots are seen. She has a  
  
padlock necklace around her neck)  
  
(Edenn walks over to Spike and Buffy who are about to get passionate)  
  
Edenn  
  
(Uncertainly to Spike)  
  
Daddy? BLACK OUT  
  
End of Teaser  
  
Int. inside a subway car night- In center super impose words- NYC 1978  
  
Angle: Spike  
  
(He is circling around menacingly. He's a Sid Vicious wannabe who looks more like Billy Idol. He's  
  
pale with spiked up white-blonde hair, eyeliner, high cheekbones, clear blue eyes, has a scar  
  
through his left eyebrow, tall and thin, a vampire who has a cockney English accent. He wears a  
  
leather vest covered in safety pins which shows off his muscular arms. Also wearing leather jeans,  
  
black boots and a padlock necklace like Edenn's. Looks to be in his late twenties.)  
  
Angle: Slayer  
  
(The girl Spike is circling around with. She stares at him with hate. She's African American and has  
  
a short Afro wearing an orange T-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. Is in her late teens.)  
  
Angle: Side of them  
  
(They glare at each other, they mutually hate one another but also have a small bit of respect. Every  
  
few seconds they try to make a rush at each other but miss, they make punches and kicks but no one  
  
is clearly winning the fight)  
  
V.O. (Edenn Speaking)  
  
Spike had been known as William the bloody when he was  
  
human. Now he was a vampire fighting a Slayer, the one  
  
human in all the world with the power to fight vampires.  
  
He had killed his first slayer during the boxer Rebellion  
  
almost eighty years earlier. He liked this time period, he  
  
was able to be loud and rebel without causing too much of a  
  
stir. He came to New York just to find this Slayer, this young  
  
girl. He came with Drusilla who was his beloved and the one  
  
who had turned him into a vampire. She was weak after an  
  
incident with a mob in Prague and he was very protective of her.  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
This would have been over long ago if you were  
  
gonna win. Things aren't looking good for you.  
  
(He looks at her neck and dramatically licks his lips. She pounces on him, knocking him onto his  
  
back and takes a wooden stake. She tries to push it into his heart but he has both hands on her arm  
  
pushing it away from him, struggling)  
  
Slayer  
  
(grunts)  
  
Wrong  
  
(Train lights go out for two beats then flicker on.)  
  
Angle: Ground, Spike is on top of the Slayer (Spike has his hands around the Slayer's neck and her eyes are wide and white. She struggles to push  
  
him off her. A loud crack is heard as she goes limp. He jumps up)  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(grins)  
  
That took longer then the last one  
  
  
  
(He grows ridges along his forehead and his teeth became long and sharp. Looks evil and nasty.  
  
Picks up the slayer and sinks his teeth into the slayer's neck and blood drips down his throat. He  
  
pulls his fangs out then licks his lips. Pulls off the Slayer's jacket, dropping her to the ground then  
  
puts on the jacket)  
  
Spike  
  
(changes back into human form)  
  
It's been fun love but you're no use to me now.  
  
Just another dead body. Fun's over.  
  
(Subway doors open and he exits with a cocky walk and no look behind him.)  
  
Int- Subway a few people graffitied walls.  
  
(Spike pulls a cigarette out and lights it with a gold lighter. Walks to the stairs while deeply inhaling. Suddenly looks to the left)  
  
Angle: Edenn  
  
(Edenn is a young girl about 17. Almost as pale as Spike, heavy punk make up, padlock necklace  
  
identical to Spikes, greasy shoulder length brown hair with badly done aqua streaks. She is sitting  
  
next to a blue duffel bag with a black stain and staring up at the ceiling while leaning against wall)  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(licks his teeth and has an all lip smile)  
  
What have we here?  
  
(Spike walks to her and she looks up)  
  
Edenn  
  
(viciously)  
  
What do you want?  
  
  
  
(Bright purple gum is seen in her mouth when she talks and Spike grins)  
  
Continuous Ext. Graveyard  
  
(Buffy and Spike break apart and Edenn looks at them)  
  
Buffy (looks at Edenn)  
  
Someone's stuck in the early eighties  
  
(pulls out a stake)  
  
I can fix that for you.  
  
(Edenn is frozen in confusion. She looks at Buffy then off camera behind Buffy. The stake starts to  
  
fly at Edenn but a hand stops it)  
  
Angle- The hand  
  
Buffy  
  
(looks at Spike who is holding her arm)  
  
Spike? What are you doing?  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(still holding her arm)  
  
You can't kill her.  
  
Buffy  
  
(pulls her arm away from Spike)  
  
She's a vampire. I'm a slayer. Killing her is in my job description.  
  
I don't have time for any of your games today Spike.  
  
Edenn  
  
(comes to life)  
  
He's a vampire too. You don't seem to be doing your job very  
  
well. Slayer, maybe you should read up more on you job description.  
  
(Buffy glares then the stake flies at Edenn again. Edenn smiles as Spike stops Buffy again)  
  
Buffy  
  
(outraged)  
  
Spike!  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(looks tired)  
  
You can't kill her.  
  
(He moves in front of Edenn protectively as Buffy glares and crosses her arms)  
  
Spike  
  
You just can't . . .  
  
Buffy  
  
Why not  
  
Edenn  
  
(to Spike)  
  
I thought you died at the apartment.  
  
Spike  
  
(faces Edenn)  
  
We thought you died. We looked all sodding night. Nearly burnt  
  
ourselves at dawn. Dru said you had gone away but we still looked.  
  
Edenn  
  
(looks around)  
  
Where's mummy? And what are you doing with the Slayer? (Edenn shoots Buffy a nasty look which Buffy returns)  
  
Buffy  
  
Spike who is this girl?  
  
(Spike and Edenn look at each other, ignoring Buffy)  
  
Spike  
  
A lot has happened . . .  
  
(Edenn looks at Buffy)  
  
Edenn  
  
(To Buffy)  
  
I know you. You're Buffy. I don't like you  
  
(Edenn takes a step toward Buffy but Spike intervenes staying in between them.)  
  
Buffy  
  
I'm not too fond of you either. Yeah, I'm Buffy The Vampire Slayer.  
  
(beat)  
  
And you are?  
  
Angle- Spike  
  
Spike  
  
How do you know her?  
  
Edenn  
  
(small smirk)  
  
A lot has happened . . .  
  
Buffy  
  
(looks at them)  
  
You guys are a lot alike. It's bordering on creepy.  
  
Spike  
  
Why did you come here?  
  
Edenn  
  
I was searching for someone . . . but I got lucky and found  
  
someone better. I found you. I missed you.  
  
Buffy  
  
(to Spike)  
  
Spike, tell me what is going on right now or I'll stake the both of  
  
you. You know I will, don't test me. I'm not in a good mood.  
  
Spike  
  
Right then . . . Buffy this is Edenn  
  
(beat)  
  
My daughter.  
  
(Edenn grins at Buffy, leaning possessively close to Spike who looks uncomfortable. Buffy stares in  
  
shock)  
  
Continuous Int. Subway  
  
(Spike is standing over Edenn, casting a shadow over her. He smirks as she looks up at him and  
  
flashes him a nasty look)  
  
Edenn  
  
(mutters)  
  
Loser  
  
(Gathers her things getting ready to walk away. He takes one last puff from his cigarette then  
  
drops it on the floor and extinguishes the flame with his thick black boots.)  
  
Spike  
  
(strongly accented)  
  
Where are you going little girl?  
  
Edenn  
  
(impressed but offended by him)  
  
I'm not a little girl, I'm seventeen. And I'm going wherever the  
  
next train takes me. I'm tired of talking to weirdos like you.  
  
(Edenn grabs her bag then stands up directly in front of him and stares up at him noticing his good looks.)  
  
Spike  
  
You're not going on the next train  
  
Edenn  
  
(backing up and blinking in confusion)  
  
Yes I am.  
  
(Spike reaches down and easily throws the duffel bag across his shoulder as if it weighs nothing)  
  
Edenn  
  
(tries to grab bag)  
  
Hey! What do you think you're doing?  
  
Spike  
  
Taking you someplace better then here.  
  
(looks around subway in disgust)  
  
I'm giving you an adventure.  
  
(He grins then heads for the stairs)  
  
Edenn  
  
An adventure, right.  
  
Spike  
  
Whether you come or not, I'm still taking your bag along.  
  
(Edenn sighs loudly and starts walking to him)  
  
Spike  
  
There's a good girl.  
  
Int- gray stairs filled with writing  
  
(They walk side by side up the stairs)  
  
Edenn  
  
Quit calling me girl.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Are you really from England?  
  
Spike  
  
(Slightly nasty, raising his scar eyebrow at her)  
  
Yeah, what of it?  
  
Edenn  
  
(Angrily)  
  
Nothing, I don't care. I just . . . like the music from there is all.  
  
Ext- Dark vacant streets, dim street lights lighting things up just enough to see  
  
(Spike walking slightly ahead of her, the distance steadily grows)  
  
Edenn  
  
(Hint of nervousness)  
  
Where are we going?  
  
Angle: Spike  
  
(Spike sees Edenn's body tense, he's watching her from the corner of his eyes.)  
  
Spike  
  
(Smirk)  
  
You'll see.  
  
Edenn  
  
You could at least tell me your name.  
  
(Spike is far ahead now and turns into an alleyway)  
  
O.C. Spike  
  
It's Spike  
  
Edenn  
  
(Slowly walking)  
  
Spike, huh? Not bad. My name is Edenn.  
  
That's with two n's.  
  
(Edenn pop's gum loudly walking after Spike.)  
  
Ext- alleyway  
  
Angle- Edenn's POV the alley way is a dead end with black cement, two garbage cans and her bag at  
  
the far end against a brick wall.  
  
Edenn  
  
(looks around)  
  
Spike?  
  
(Gets angry)  
  
Where are you?  
  
(Beat)  
  
This isn't funny!  
  
(Two beats)  
  
Jerk  
  
(She walks quickly to get her bag)  
  
Angle: From above small building over alley way.  
  
(Spike is crouched down, watching Edenn walk.)  
  
(Edenn reaches down to get bag and Spike jumps down behind her. She spins around, scared)  
  
Edenn  
  
It's just you.  
  
(picks up bag)  
  
Thanks for the 'adventure' but an alleyway isn't  
  
exactly my idea of a good time, nice try though.  
  
(She tries to walk past him several times but he keeps moving supernaturally fast blocking her way  
  
and grinning like it's a game.)  
  
Edenn  
  
Hey man, what's your problem?  
  
V.O.  
  
The pounding of Edeen's heart is heart steadily increasing  
  
(Spike grins as soon as the pounding starts and licks his lips again. He moves closer to Edenn and  
  
she backs away toward the wall dropping her bag. The heart beat noise goes away)  
  
Edenn  
  
Don't touch me!  
  
(he moves closer)  
  
Why did you bring me here?  
  
Spike  
  
(leers)  
  
You're special.  
  
  
  
(Edenn looks into his eyes transfixed. Then his face transfers again into the face of a demons. As  
  
Edenn watches she pushes her back against the brick wall).  
  
Edenn  
  
(Horrored fascination)  
  
What are you?  
  
(Spike reaches out and brushes her long hair off of her neck as Edenn closes her eyes. He quickly  
  
sinks his sharp fangs into her neck while gripping her shoulders)  
  
Edenn  
  
(cries out in pain and her eyes snapped open to stare up.)  
  
Ow ow . . . OW!  
  
Angle: Edenn's eyes staring up  
  
Angle: Black sky  
  
Angle: Spike  
  
(Spike slowly pulls his fangs out and licks the blood on his lips slowly. He lets go of her.)  
  
Ext. Continuous Graveyard  
  
Buffy  
  
(looks at Spike)  
  
Your what?  
  
Spike  
  
My daughter.  
  
Buffy  
  
(not following)  
  
Your Daughter?  
  
Edenn  
  
That's what he said Buffy. Or do you need him to repeat it another  
  
twenty times? Did you swap good hearing for those Slayer powers?  
  
Buffy  
  
No one asked you.  
  
(Edenn growls and moves toward Buffy but Spike lightly touches her arm and she stops)  
  
Spike  
  
Make nice with the Slayer luv,  
  
Edenn  
  
(pouts like Drusilla)  
  
You're no fun anymore . . .  
  
Buffy  
  
How is she your daughter?  
  
Angle- Buffy  
  
(She looks at Edenn with disgust)  
  
Edenn  
  
(returns the looks)  
  
I'm Drusilla's daughter too you know . . .  
  
(Buffy taken back looks at Spike)  
  
Buffy  
  
(hurt)  
  
You guys had a daughter together?  
  
(Re: Buffy's reaction, Edenn grins)  
  
(Spike shoots Edenn a look which makes her grin more. He bits his lip to keep from grinning  
  
himself.)  
  
Spike  
  
Not in the traditional sense . . . Dru wanted a family and Edenn was perfect  
  
for us, she fit right in.  
  
Edenn  
  
He turned me for her. We were together for nearly twenty years . . .  
  
(beat)  
  
That's almost as long as you've been alive, isn't it?  
  
Spike  
  
(grins)  
  
We had some times didn't we, remember that time in Paris-  
  
Buffy  
  
(cuts him off)  
  
What is this a family reunion?  
  
Edenn  
  
She talks too much. I don't like her Spike.  
  
Buffy  
  
You've said that already, I think he gets the picture.  
  
(Edenn leans close to Spike resting her head on his shoulder.)  
  
Edenn  
  
Why are you with her? Why aren't you killing her?  
  
Like you did the other Slayers?  
  
Spike  
  
I uh . . . I cant.  
  
Buffy  
  
(amused)  
  
You can't?  
  
Spike  
  
Yeah you see . . .  
  
(Spike runs his fingers through his hair and turns his back on Buffy.)  
  
Spike  
  
I got this chip in my head . . . I can't hurt any humans.  
  
(Buffy laughs and Spike grits his teeth, wants to be tough in front of Edenn)  
  
Edenn  
  
Is that why mummy left you? Because you couldn't hurt anymore?  
  
Spike  
  
Left me!?  
  
(self mocking laugh)  
  
Left me? How do you know I didn't leave her . . . ?  
  
Edenn  
  
I know you Spike . . . or at least I did. And I know Mummy.  
  
(beat)  
  
Drusilla, she doesn't change. She wants a guy with power. And lots of it.  
  
Ext. Continuous Alleyway  
  
  
  
Angle: Edenn  
  
(Edenn's breath comes out in short little gasps, her hand goes to the bite mark on her neck. She looks  
  
more pale then ever, she falls forward and Spike catches her. He puts his wrist up to his mouth and  
  
bites down causing blood to trickle out. He holds it in front of her mouth in offering)  
  
Spike  
  
(ordering)  
  
Drink.  
  
Edenn  
  
(hesitates)  
  
What?  
  
Spike  
  
It will make you better. Better then you are now  
  
and make you better then you were before.  
  
  
  
(Edenn reaches up with a shaking hand and pulls his wrist to her mouth and drinks.)  
  
  
  
Angle: Spike holding Edenn like a baby.  
  
  
  
(Edenn moves closer to Spike for comfort)  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
(with difficulty)  
  
Everything . . . is so . . . blurry . . .  
  
  
  
Angle: Edenn looking at Spike  
  
(Spike looks down at Edenn, and changes back into human form, looking kind and innocent)  
  
  
  
V.O  
  
The heartbeat is heard again. Slow and sporadic then it stops  
  
  
  
(Spike closes her eyes and gathers Edenn up in his arms and grabs her bag.)  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(smirking)  
  
She's perfect.  
  
  
  
(Spike walks down the alleyway)  
  
  
  
Ext- Dirty streets  
  
  
  
Ext- Old falling apart building  
  
  
  
(He walks in the front door)  
  
  
  
Int- Inside old apartment building, yellow peeling wall paper.  
  
  
  
Angle: Spike's foot  
  
  
  
(Spike drops Edenn's bag on the floor and kicks the heavy door shut)  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(loudly, looking around)  
  
Precious? Where are you? I've brought home a surprise.  
  
  
  
Drusilla  
  
(weak voice floating from above, lilting English accent)  
  
Spike . . .  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
Where are you luv?  
  
Int- Stairs  
  
  
  
(Spike walks up the stairs, carelessly holding Edenn)  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(to Edenn)  
  
This place is too bloody big.  
  
  
  
Drusilla  
  
I'm here my William.  
  
  
  
Int- Second floor hallway, identical to the first floor hallway  
  
  
  
(Drusilla floats out of a room, her black dress fluttering around her, it envelopes her. She looks like  
  
a vampire princess. Drusilla has long raven hair down her back, brown eyes, translucent skin. Has  
  
blue nail polish and light purple lipstick. Looks frail, she is clairvoyant and slightly insane after  
  
being tortured by Angelus, the vampire who had turned her into a vampire. Spike regards her as a  
  
goddess and she loves him because he is the most evil vampire she has ever met, second to Angelus. She glides to him)  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
My Black Goddess  
  
Drusilla  
  
(in front of Spike)  
  
Spike.  
  
(Drusilla doesn't notice Edenn, and looks at Spike like she hasn't seen him for years. She puts a  
  
hand to his cheek and kisses him. Then she looks at Edenn with surprise)  
  
  
  
Drusilla  
  
Is she for me?  
  
Spike  
  
Of course only the best for you precious  
  
  
  
(Drusilla's flitting hands gently strokes Edenn's hair.)  
  
  
  
Drusilla  
  
(whispering)  
  
Oh she's wonderful.  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
I knew you'd like her, pet.  
  
  
  
(Spike walks into the apartment room Drusilla had come from with Drusilla at his side.)  
  
Int- Small apartment  
  
  
  
(The apartment where Drusilla and Spike are staying in is blue with a soft blue bed in the center,  
  
where Spike lays Edenn down on. A small table is near the bed, and two chairs stand in-between the  
  
bed and the table. In the corner of the room is a door which leads lead to a small bathroom. Close to  
  
the bathroom is a tiny area which resembled a kitchen. Spike and Drusilla loom over Edenn, staring  
  
  
  
at her like proud parents. Her head is tilted so that her gaping wound is seen)  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(grins)  
  
Even her name is perfect for us.  
  
Drusilla  
  
(nods)  
  
  
  
Paradise.  
  
Spike  
  
Yes, our little Edenn.  
  
(Spike looks from Edenn to Drusilla who leans close to him)  
  
Drusilla  
  
(confiding)  
  
I've always wanted to be a Mummy.  
  
Spike  
  
I know, precious. And right here is your dream come true.  
  
(Spike and Drusilla sit down at the same time in the chairs next to the bed.)  
  
Spike  
  
I made it all possible, just for you luv.  
  
(Drusilla smiles at Spike looking at him with adoration.)  
  
Drusilla  
  
(strokes his cheek with her hand)  
  
You are my dear boy.  
  
Spike  
  
I know you've been wanting a family Dru. I'll give you  
  
everything you want.  
  
Drusilla  
  
(staring off with bright eyes)  
  
We're a pretty little family now. We're all together.  
  
The same and yet so different. We'll have adventures, and  
  
parties. Parties filled with guests and presents and a whole  
  
room filled with food. We'll feast all night long.  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
Yes! Exactly!  
  
(They smile at one another sharing a moment)  
  
Spike  
  
It will be better then before. I promise.  
  
It will be better then it was with him, with . . .  
  
(He drifts off, but she doesn't notice she's looking around the room frantically)  
  
Drusilla  
  
Angelus.  
  
(She has finished his sentence by accident. Her eyes snap to the window)  
  
Angle: Hotel room window  
  
(Drusilla wanders over to the window and looks out.)  
  
Angle: Spike  
  
(He watches her with curiosity)  
  
Spike  
  
(softly)  
  
He's gone luv.  
  
(angry)  
  
He's been gone for over seven bloody decades. He's  
  
not coming back, not now, not ever.  
  
(We can see he's jealous of Angelus)  
  
Drusilla  
  
(not listening)  
  
My poor Angelus.  
  
(moans)  
  
It hurts  
  
(Drusilla sinks down to her knees in tears, face in hands. Spike rushes over to her. He sweeps her  
  
frail body up into his muscular arms.)  
  
Spike  
  
I'm still here, Angelus has left us, but we're still here.  
  
We're still together.  
  
(Drusilla peers up at him and into his eyes.)  
  
Angle- Spike  
  
(Drusilla stops sobbing, the tears are gone.)  
  
Drusilla  
  
(innocently)  
  
Forever?  
  
Spike  
  
(smiles)  
  
Of course.  
  
Drusilla  
  
You'll stay with princess always?  
  
Spike  
  
(passionately)  
  
Until the end of time luv.  
  
(Drusilla crushes her mouth against his and closes her eyes. Spike runs his fingers through her hair  
  
as she wraps her arms around his neck. They become one, twisted together)  
  
Ext. Continuous Graveyard  
  
Buffy  
  
This is just too twisted  
  
(beat)  
  
Even for me.  
  
(Buffy starts to leave)  
  
Edenn  
  
Aw the little slayer is running away. Scared of the big bad vampires.  
  
(Buffy pauses for a second then continues to walk)  
  
Edenn  
  
I didn't think Slayers were supposed to run away  
  
from vampires. Wouldn't that be against her precious rules?  
  
(Spike runs over to Buffy. Edenn looks upset at this)  
  
Spike  
  
Buffy don't go. What about patrolling?  
  
  
  
(Edenn slowly walks over)  
  
Buffy  
  
Been there, done that. I'm going home . . .  
  
Spike  
  
Why?  
  
Buffy  
  
I...  
  
(two beats)  
  
Need to talk to Giles. I have to call him.  
  
(Buffy sees Edenn coming over and Buffy looks lost)  
  
Buffy  
  
Have fun with your daughter.  
  
(Edenn leans on Spike's shoulder possessively)  
  
Edenn  
  
(Grins)  
  
He will. Don't worry.  
  
Spike  
  
Edenn why did you come here?  
  
(Edenn looks uncomfortable and moves away from Spike as Buffy starts walking)  
  
Edenn  
  
It's the Hell mouth, I was looking for fun. You don't  
  
seem to be too glad to see me.  
  
Spike  
  
Things are different now pet.  
  
(Starts walking after Buffy)  
  
Edenn  
  
I noticed, you kiss slayers instead of kill them now. I'd say that was different.  
  
(Pause)  
  
That is something new and different right?  
  
(Edenn follows Spike)  
  
Spike  
  
You didn't change much.  
  
Edenn  
  
Is that what you think?  
  
(Edenn moves in front of Spike, looking dangerous and gets close)  
  
Edenn  
  
You have no idea what I went through after the building  
  
went up in flames. I lost everything.  
  
(Spike looks at her and lightly touches her cheek)  
  
Spike  
  
Everything is wrong here, you should go.  
  
(Edenn pulls away from Spike's hand)  
  
Edenn  
  
I'm sticking with you. You made me and you can't stop me.  
  
  
  
(Spike looks at her and they continue walking after Buffy)  
  
  
  
Int. Continuous Apartment room  
  
  
  
(Drusilla and Spike are against the wall kissing passionately)  
  
  
  
Drusilla (eyes open and she whispers near Spikes ear.)  
  
Sleeping beauty slumbers no more.  
  
(Spike swings around to face the bed.)  
  
  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
(Edenn is sitting up, her eyes glowing yellow stare at the couple. She has long sharp pointy teeth  
  
hand a bumpy vampire forehead)  
  
Edenn  
  
(to Spike)  
  
Spike?  
  
Spike  
  
(grinning at Edenn)  
  
Welcome home, pet.  
  
(Spike puts Drusilla down who walks over to Edenn. Edenn stands defensively. Spike's two girls  
  
stare at each other curiously)  
  
Edenn  
  
(threatening)  
  
Who are you?  
  
Drusilla  
  
(to Edenn)  
  
I'm your Mummy now. You're my first child.  
  
  
  
(Edenn takes this in and looks less threatening)  
  
Drusilla  
  
(bright smile, claps hands)  
  
You're such a pretty little girl, I'm so happy you're here.  
  
  
  
Angle- Spike  
  
Spike  
  
(smirks)  
  
Guess who plays the father in this game of house?  
  
Edenn  
  
(defiantly)  
  
I hope you don't think I'm calling you daddy.  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(shrugs and grins)  
  
Fine with me, never much liked the idea of being called daddy  
  
anyway. How do you like the family home?  
  
Angle-Edenn  
  
  
  
(She looks around the room then at Spike.)  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
See . . .  
  
(puts on human face and grins)  
  
Now this is an adventure.  
  
  
  
Drusilla  
  
(squeals)  
  
Ooh  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Well there is one problem.  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
What's that luv?  
  
  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
(smiling)  
  
I'm hungry.  
  
  
  
Drusilla  
  
(giddy)  
  
She's just like her mummy.  
  
  
  
Angle- Drusilla  
  
Drusilla  
  
(to Spike)  
  
Can we eat now? Please?  
  
Spike  
  
(unsure)  
  
Daylight is so soon.  
  
  
  
Angle- Window brighter out side then before  
  
Drusilla  
  
(begging)  
  
Just a little snack. We'll share.  
  
  
  
Angle- Drusilla and Edenn  
  
  
  
(Edenn rests her head against Drusilla's and they both pout at Spike)  
  
  
  
Angle- Spike  
  
Spike  
  
(laughs)  
  
Fine. Can very well say no to my girls can I?  
  
  
  
Angle- Drusilla and Edenn  
  
  
  
(The girls grin at each other in triumph)  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
But this will have to be a quick snack.  
  
  
  
Drusilla  
  
(kisses Spike's cheek)  
  
We promise. We'll be good little girls.  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
(Lightly kisses Spike's other)  
  
We'll be the best.  
  
  
  
Angle- Spike's cheek  
  
  
  
(There's a mark from Edenn's lipstick. Drusilla carefully wipes it off and Spike grins.)  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Can we go now mummy?  
  
  
  
Drusilla  
  
Yes, my sweets. Your first taste of a human. I can't wait.  
  
  
  
Int- Hallway  
  
  
  
(Drusilla walks out of the apartment followed by Edenn and they walk side by side. Spike follows  
  
behind them.)  
  
  
  
Angle- Edenn and Drusilla's backs  
  
  
  
(Spike watches Drusilla and Edenn walk ahead of him, shoulder to shoulder and smiles proudly)  
  
  
  
V.O. Spike  
  
As humans we had been lost, searching for our place in  
  
life. Together as vampires for a few moments we found it.  
  
  
  
Angle- Door  
  
(Spike pulls the door closes)  
  
Int. Door  
  
Angle-Door  
  
(A door is pulled open, it's the door to Buffy's house. Spike holds open the door and chases Buffy  
  
inside. Edenn tries to follow but an invisible barrier keeps her from going in. Edenn looks inside.)  
  
  
  
Int. Buffys' living room.  
  
Angle- Spike and Buffy  
  
(They're arguing and Buffy is holding onto a phone)  
  
Edenn  
  
Hello?  
  
(Buffy and Spike continue arguing)  
  
Edenn  
  
(impatient)  
  
Spike!  
  
(No one looks at her. She pulls off a punk spiked bracelet and throws it at Spike hitting him hard on  
  
the top of his shoulder)  
  
Spike  
  
(outraged)  
  
Oh BLOODY HELL! That hurt!  
  
(Spike walks to Edenn with Buffy trailing, still clutching the phone)  
  
Spike  
  
What did you do that for?  
  
(Spike subconsciously rubs his shoulder)  
  
Edenn  
  
(smiles sweetly)  
  
Ok here's how it is,  
  
(points to herself)  
  
Vampire,  
  
(points to door)  
  
Private property. I can't come in unless I'm invited.  
  
(angry)  
  
So make her invite me in!  
  
(Spike turns around and raises his scarred eyebrow at Buffy who shrugs.)  
  
Buffy  
  
Fine Edenn can come inside. It's not like she could  
  
do anything to me, and you'd stop her if she even tried.  
  
Edenn  
  
He stopped you when you tried to stake me. Are you  
  
keeping track of his loyalties? I am.  
  
(Spike looks embarrassed and Buffy looks unsure)  
  
Edenn  
  
(drawl)  
  
He wouldn't let anything happen to his darling daughter.  
  
(Edenn walks inside, passing close to Spike looking at him intently)  
  
Edenn  
  
(to Spike)  
  
You know what? I think that you're becoming just like Angel.  
  
(No one talks, they stare at her as she sits sideways in an armchair, her legs hanging over the arms  
  
like a little girl)  
  
Edenn  
  
On second thought  
  
(looks in Spikes eyes)  
  
You're worse. He didn't have a choice.  
  
(Buffy puts the phone down on the coffee table)  
  
Buffy  
  
(looks hard at Edenn)  
  
Angel? What would you know about Angel?  
  
(Edenn grins, she's having fun. Carefully pulls out gum from her pocket unwrapping it, and  
  
dropping the wrapper on the floor. Then pops the gum in her mouth and starts to chew it)  
  
Edenn  
  
A lot more then you know . . .  
  
(Beat)  
  
He's who I came looking' for.  
  
Spike  
  
You never met that stupid git Angel.  
  
(Buffy flashes him a dirty look)  
  
Edenn  
  
Wrong. I met him right before the fire and afterwards  
  
he came to me . . . and comforted me.  
  
(Buffy looks as if she may start to cry any second, she blinks furiously. Spike's fists are clenched  
  
tight. Edenn is the only calm one playing with her necklace. She coyly looks at the two of them  
  
from under her eyelashes)  
  
Edenn  
  
(quietly so they have to strain to hear)  
  
I was the first girl he had in years . . .  
  
(Buffy and Spike are shocked)  
  
Spike  
  
(very jealous and angry)  
  
You and Angel!?  
  
(Buffy looks at Spike and he calms down a little)  
  
Spike  
  
(still has an edge)  
  
How did that happen?  
  
  
  
Int. Blue hotel room  
  
(Superimpose the words- Winter 1996 in middle)  
  
  
  
(The room is almost the same as before. Drusilla and Spike are lying on one side of the bed  
  
intertwined, Edenn is a few inches away watching the window as the sunsets. Drusilla looks the  
  
same as before, new black and red dress. Spike's hair is platinum blonde now, he wears a black shirt  
  
under a red unbuttoned shirt and wearing his leather jacket over that and he has black jeans. Edenn  
  
wear a toned down version of her earlier make up, her hair is tipped bright red has a black sex pistol  
  
shirt, black and grey catholic school girl's skirt, silver belt and black high boots)  
  
Angle-Edenn  
  
Edenn  
  
I hate day time  
  
(Edenn looks at her parents wistfully then her face hardens. Spike and Drusilla move in each other's  
  
arms and Edenn gets up and quietly wanders around the room.)  
  
Spike V.O.  
  
Not much had changed in 20 years, we came back to the old  
  
apartment building every few years. I hated coming each time, I only  
  
did it for Edenn. Every single sodding time we went my Dru had to look  
  
out the bloody window and search for Angelus. He had been gone almost  
  
100 years by now and still she searched. I figured he was long dead.  
  
(Edenn goes over to the window)  
  
Spike V.O.  
  
It's not as if I don't care he was my bloody sire too. I looked  
  
up to him. If he was alive why would he stay in New York for  
  
thirty years? Things were going fine without him. We were finally  
  
a family again, and Angelus was forgotten most of the time.  
  
Edenn I'm out of here.  
  
(Looks at Spike and Drusilla then exits the room)  
  
Angle- Spike and Drusilla  
  
(Drusilla trembles and Spike holds her closer)  
  
Spike V.O.  
  
But he was always there. Angelus, the one with the Angelic face.  
  
(Laughs)  
  
Sure helped in getting a bite to eat  
  
Ext. Apartment  
  
Angle: Door  
  
(Edenn comes out of door, taking big steps and blowing bubbles with her purple gum)  
  
Ext. Streets  
  
(More people are out smoking and quietly talking. Edenn walks through groups and past people  
  
looking around but she's bored. She moves to darker streets. A crash is heard)  
  
Edenn  
  
(evil grin)  
  
Finally something interesting!  
  
(Edenn runs a bit and ends up at an alleyway, her alleyway)  
  
Ext. Alleyway  
  
(The alleyway is filled with garbage by the wall and a man is sitting in it, a garbage can is over  
  
turned)  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
(She is disgusted and a little edgy about being in her alleyway)  
  
(The man, has unkempt long hair, wearing clothes of a beggar, looks tired and not very healthy. He's  
  
drinking a rat's blood because he is a vampire, he's Angelus) Edenn  
  
(to herself)  
  
You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Angle: Angelus  
  
(He hears her and looks at her his teeth shine with blood. He looks like an animal)  
  
Angel  
  
(growls)  
  
Get away from me  
  
Edenn  
  
(sickened)  
  
What happened to you?  
  
(Angel throws the rat at her and she jumps to the side to avoid it and he stands up. We see that  
  
underneath the grime he's handsome and she's surprised. He's beautiful)  
  
Edenn  
  
(quietly to herself)  
  
This bum looks like an Angel . . .  
  
(eyes wide she steps back)  
  
Oh sh--  
  
Angle- Angel's Face  
  
Angel  
  
(amused and confused)  
  
What are you scared of? I don't bite.  
  
Edenn  
  
Maybe you don't.  
  
(changes into vampire form)  
  
But I do.  
  
Angel  
  
Figures I'd meet a vampire in a dark alley.  
  
(Edenn looks human again) Angel  
  
Things haven't changed much.  
  
Edenn  
  
This is where I was turned . . .  
  
(looks around the alley)  
  
Almost 20 years ago.  
  
(beat)  
  
What a dump  
  
Angel  
  
(opening up)  
  
I was turned in an alley too. Of course that was 240 years ago  
  
and in Dublin. That's in Ireland.  
  
Edenn  
  
Gee this is such a sweet sharing moment. I hate to go but I'm hungry  
  
(pause)  
  
For real blood. Not a nasty little rodent.  
  
(Edenn turns to go but he's there in front of her like Spike was earlier)  
  
Angel  
  
(evenly)  
  
You're running from me.  
  
Edenn  
  
I know who you are.  
  
(looks him up and down)  
  
Well who you used to be. You're nothing now. Mummy  
  
would be horrified.  
  
(Horrified for Drusilla)  
  
Angel  
  
Mummy?  
  
(beat)  
  
We're related?  
  
Edenn  
  
(sinister grin)  
  
Yes grandfather.  
  
Angle- Angel  
  
(He's a little shocked, been on his own for so long that he's awkward to talk to. He looks down at his  
  
feet)  
  
Angel  
  
(to himself)  
  
Drusilla's daughter?  
  
Edenn  
  
(quickly)  
  
And Spike's. They got along just fine without you, y'know.  
  
(Starts circling around Angel, looking him over and blowing bubbles, he watches her out of the  
  
corner of his eyes)  
  
Edenn  
  
You're really Angelus?  
  
(She stops in front of him and looks in his eyes)  
  
Angel  
  
Angel now.  
  
Edenn  
  
(scoffs)  
  
You an Angel? How could you ditch them for a century? What happened  
  
to you? Mummy cries and Daddy, Spike yells. They still fight over you.  
  
I don't get it, fighting over a pathetic rat eating vampire. I've heard the  
  
  
  
stories of how you used to be, all powerful leaving death wherever you went.  
  
(Pops her gum)  
  
You're a big nothin' now, Angel.  
  
Angel  
  
They're not your real parents  
  
Edenn  
  
I know, they're better  
  
Angel  
  
They're vampires.  
  
Edenn  
  
They don't shoot up and leave me home alone. They take care of me.  
  
Angle-Angel  
  
Angel  
  
(unfazed)  
  
They killed you.  
  
Edenn  
  
They gave me a better life  
  
Angel  
  
A life of death.  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
Edenn  
  
They gave me a gift.  
  
(grins)  
  
Which wouldn't be possible without you. You helped make  
  
me who I am today. Where would I be without you?  
  
(She leans close to his lips, he's frozen in place)  
  
Edenn  
  
Thanks granddaddy  
  
(Angel moves away from her face, he's visibly hurt by her words)  
  
Angel  
  
Don't tell them you saw me.  
  
Edenn  
  
(amused)  
  
Is that a threat?  
  
Angel  
  
I can see why they choose you. You're perfect.  
  
Edenn  
  
(confused)  
  
Whatever, I have to get back to my family. Unlike you I always return.  
  
(Edenn starts to walk quickly out of the Alley)  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
Angel O.C.  
  
I tried  
  
(Edenn confused, turns around)  
  
Angle- Empty alley  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
Edenn  
  
How do they do that?  
  
Continuous Int. Buffy's Living room  
  
Edenn  
  
Mummy was right. Angelus was in New York  
  
Buffy  
  
Angel  
  
(They look at her)  
  
Buffy  
  
His name is Angel . (Buffy sits down on couch and Spike paces between the two girls)  
  
Spike  
  
What was he doing there?  
  
Edenn  
  
Trying to survive.  
  
(She sits right)  
  
Edenn  
  
Same as I me when I was human.  
  
Spike  
  
Was he following us?  
  
Edenn  
  
(amused)  
  
Following us? He didn't know who I was. I was the one who  
  
figured out we were related. He had no clue you guys were  
  
there. He was too busy chasing after rats.  
  
Buffy  
  
Rats?  
  
(Spike and Buffy look at her)  
  
Buffy  
  
(realizing)  
  
Oh!  
  
(They all look disgusted)  
  
Buffy  
  
How could he have gotten together with you? You're evil and he had a soul.  
  
Edenn  
  
Funny how that doesn't seem to matter anymore. He's evil  
  
(nods at Spike then looks at Buffy)  
  
You have a soul. And I saw you guys together.  
  
Buffy  
  
We're not together.  
  
Spike  
  
(scoffs)  
  
Says you. And I've got a chip in my head. Not the same as that  
  
poof Angel, prancing about with a soul, disgusting.  
  
Edenn  
  
You knew he had a soul?  
  
(Spike stands in front of Edenn looking like the big bad again)  
  
Spike  
  
Yeah, saw him here about two year after the fire I  
  
reckon. What a broken bloke.  
  
Edenn  
  
He was worse before he met me. He could barely survive  
  
before I entered his life. You never would have met him if it  
  
weren't for me. I took care of him.  
  
Spike  
  
(disbelieving)  
  
You what?  
  
Buffy  
  
Why?  
  
Edenn  
  
He's family, and we always takes care of each other.  
  
(smiles)  
  
Right Daddy?  
  
Spike  
  
Yeah, one way or another.. and quit calling me daddy.  
  
Edenn  
  
(pouts)  
  
You're no fun.  
  
(beat)  
  
Not even a little bit  
  
Buffy  
  
What happened with Angel?  
  
Edenn  
  
(rolls eyes)  
  
One track mind.  
  
(Spike starts pacing again, gritting his teeth)  
  
Edenn  
  
I met him before the fire, that didn't go well. I left and saw our  
  
apartment up in smoke . . . I thought that Spike and Drusilla were  
  
dead. Then Angel came . . .  
  
Int. Apartment room  
  
(Spike is awake and stroking Drusilla's hair watching her sleep and smoking a cigarette. He  
  
carefully turns his head to exhale. Drusilla looks dead then she wakes up in terror)  
  
Drusilla  
  
(tears)  
  
Angelus!  
  
(looks Spike)  
  
My baby is going to be hurt. The bright lights causes her pain.  
  
(sobbing hysterically)  
  
Spike  
  
(worried)  
  
What is it luv?  
  
Drusilla  
  
(pulling at her hair)  
  
Everything will be gone.  
  
(She puts her arms around her self and pulls knees up and starts rocking herself Spike puts his arms  
  
around her while looking around the room)  
  
Spike  
  
Where's Edenn?  
  
Drusilla  
  
(rocks faster)  
  
My poor little girl.  
  
Spike Oh bollocks! We'll find her and it'll be just fine. Dru, we have  
  
to get her. NOW!  
  
(Spike tosses his cigarette on the floor and steps on it. Drusilla doesn't move so he pulls her up and  
  
drags her out of the room)  
  
Int. hallway  
  
(Spike races through still pulling Drusilla along who has stopped crying)  
  
Ext. Apartment building looks more rundown then before  
  
Angle- Front door  
  
(The door flies up and Drusilla and Spike run out)  
  
  
  
Int. Apartment room  
  
  
  
Angle- cigarette  
  
  
  
(The cigarette didn't go out when Spike stepped on it, it glows bright orange)  
  
  
  
Ext. Continuous dirty streets  
  
  
  
(Edenn looks at the alleyway a few minutes then turns around)  
  
Edenn  
  
I wonder what mummy would think of that pathetic display  
  
(Edenn starts to slowly walk through the streets)  
  
Edenn  
  
He's so different then I thought. How can THAT be Angelus?  
  
The scourge of Europe that's a laugh, he's not even the scourge of rats now.  
  
(Noises from a fire engine is heard, Edenn perks up and looks around)  
  
Edenn  
  
A fire.  
  
(grins)  
  
Easy meal  
  
(A fire engine passes by, and Edenn discretely hurries after it)  
  
Ext. Apartment building  
  
(Somehow in the few minute since Spike and Drusilla left, it has gone up in flames. Smoke is  
  
everywhere and the flames shoot up high in the darkness. There is a crowd in front of it and fire  
  
fighters are hosing the building down and trying to keep the crowd back. The building is a lost  
  
cause. Edenn runs and stares in horror)  
  
Edenn  
  
No! It can't be!  
  
(Edenn shoves her way through the crowd and tries to get inside. A fire fighter stands in her way)  
  
Fire Fighter  
  
You can't get any closer, it's dangerous.  
  
Edenn  
  
Move, foolish human.  
  
(Pushes him but he come back in her way)  
  
Fire Fighter  
  
I can't let you go any closer ma'am.  
  
Edenn  
  
(in tears)  
  
My parents are in there!  
  
Fire Fighter  
  
(surprised)  
  
The building's condemned. No one's in there. Now move back  
  
Edenn  
  
Make me!  
  
(Edenn punches the fire fighter in the stomach, causing him to double over. She puts her hands  
  
around his head, echoing Spike and the Slayer. But a hand is on her shoulder)  
  
Zoom in- Hand  
  
Zoom out- Reveal it's Angel  
  
(Edenn lets go of the fire fighter who stumbles off to help. She stares at Angel)  
  
Edenn  
  
(vicious)  
  
What do you want?  
  
Angel  
  
You can't do that here, too many people watching.  
  
Edenn  
  
So? Let them watch!  
  
(beat)  
  
He wouldn't let me go in! Angel . . .  
  
(voice breaks)  
  
Spike and Dru are inside.  
  
(Angel looks at the building, a wave of sadness hits his face then it's gone)  
  
Angel  
  
Then they're dust now.  
  
Edenn  
  
NO! They can't be! I need them.  
  
(Angel awkwardly puts his arm around her and starts to lead her way from the crowd)  
  
Angel  
  
You don't need them. You can survive without them  
  
Edenn  
  
(childishly)  
  
We're a family. Maybe that doesn't mean something to you,  
  
but it means a lot to me. Family is important, you used to know that.  
  
(They continue walking until the get to the alleyway)  
  
Ext. Continuous Alleyway Angel  
  
I know what you're going through.  
  
(Edenn pulls away from him and looks into his eyes) Edenn  
  
(angrily)  
  
How could you? You abandoned them.  
  
Angel  
  
First I was cursed with a soul by some gypsies. Then I was abandoned.  
  
The soul came along with a conscience and remorse, for everyone I had  
  
killed. I felt their pain and mine for causing it. I went back to the family,  
  
but it wasn't the same. I had to leave. It was better for everyone.  
  
Edenn  
  
(awe)  
  
A soul?  
  
(beat)  
  
They never said anything  
  
Angel  
  
They never really knew. They just knew I was different.  
  
Edenn  
  
Everything was perfect, for just a few moments. Life . . .  
  
(half a beat)  
  
Is it life if we're dead? Whatever this is . . . it was good . . .  
  
(Edenn drifts off and looks up at Angel, who gently wipes her tears away with his hand. Then he  
  
leans down as she leans up and they kiss slowly at first then with a great passion)  
  
Int. Continuous Buffy's Living room  
  
Edenn  
  
(smiles) He comforted me. He was so weak, I had to catch his rats for him. I  
  
couldn't eat in front of him or he would get upset. I lived with him  
  
for months, until Whistler came and then everything changed.  
  
Buffy  
  
Whistler?  
  
Spike  
  
You heard of him?  
  
Buffy  
  
Yeah, he's some kind of demon. He came to visit right before I killed Angel.  
  
Edenn  
  
(jumps up)  
  
You killed my Angel?  
  
Buffy  
  
Yeah . . . he came back . . . though. Why am I explaining things to you?  
  
Edenn  
  
Why did you kill him?  
  
(Spike stops in front of Edenn)  
  
Spike  
  
He lost his soul.  
  
Edenn  
  
(perks up)  
  
Angelus came back?  
  
Spike  
  
Briefly. He stirred things up a bit, tried to destroy the world, that didn't  
  
work so good, then he left again. And the soulful Nancy-boy returned.  
  
Edenn  
  
I missed it? I knew it was bound to happen one day. You can't stay that good for that long without losing it. I can't believe I missed it!  
  
(Edenn stomps her foot in anger, causing things to fall off shelves all around them like a small  
  
earthquake)  
  
Buffy  
  
Hey! I invited you in. I didn't have to do that. I could have just staked  
  
you easy. You better not mess up my house. I can still stake you.  
  
There's only so many times Spike will be able to stop me.  
  
  
  
(Edenn jumps up and Buffy does the same) Edenn  
  
(raging)  
  
It's all your fault you know!  
  
(Edenn tries to grab at Buffy but Spike holds her back. Buffy's nervous and steps back)  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
If Whistler had never came to us and led us to you then Angel never  
  
would have left me! I wouldn't be here right now! None of us would!  
  
Everything would be better. I wish you had never come to Sunnydale!  
  
(Edenn turns to Spike who puts his arms around her, but he keeps his eyes on Buffy)  
  
Edenn  
  
(trying not to cry)  
  
This is all your fault . . . it shouldn't be like this. I was happy!  
  
  
  
(Edenn looks up at Spike)  
  
Edenn  
  
We all were.  
  
(to Buffy)  
  
Before we met you.  
  
Buffy  
  
I just met you today.  
  
Edenn  
  
You met me today, but I met you years ago  
  
Ext. The Alleyway Night  
  
  
  
(Superimpose the words "Summer 1996")  
  
(The alleyway looks nearly the same as before, a few more garbage bags lying around. Edenn and  
  
Angel are standing at the opening)  
  
Edenn  
  
Angel, I have to eat. Thin is in but being see through isn't.  
  
Angel  
  
I know you have to eat, but why can't you just eat rats?  
  
  
  
Angle-Eden  
  
Edenn  
  
(makes face)  
  
I don't think so sweetie. I need real food..  
  
(pause)  
  
Besides there's barely enough rats for you to live on, how are  
  
we supposed to find enough to sustain me?  
  
Angel  
  
(dejected)  
  
I guess you're right. I just . . .  
  
  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
Edenn  
  
(has heard this before)  
  
  
  
Hate it when I kill?  
  
  
  
(Angel nods and Edenn moves closer)  
  
Edenn  
  
(sighs)  
  
Fine, I won't kill anyone . . .  
  
(Angel tentatively smiles and Edenn pulls him to her and kisses him, he loosely puts his arms around  
  
her kissing her back)  
  
Edenn  
  
(grins)  
  
tonight.  
  
Angle- Angel  
  
Angel  
  
(stone faced)  
  
Go find your food now.  
  
Edenn  
  
All right, whatever you say, lover.  
  
(Edenn grins and kisses him again) Angel  
  
Be quick.  
  
Edenn  
  
Worried about little old me?  
  
Angel  
  
Always. Angle- Edenn  
  
Edenn  
  
You shouldn't.  
  
(Angel leans down and softly kisses her cheek, Edenn looks a little uncomfortable but smiles  
  
anyway.)  
  
Angel  
  
I know.  
  
Edenn  
  
I'll be back soon, meanwhile you hunt down some of those  
  
rats you love so much. You're skin and bones, I don't want  
  
you becoming a living skeleton.  
  
(Angel nods and Edenn walks out of the alley. Angel turns around and heads to the pile of  
  
grarbage and starts to search for rats)  
  
(As Edenn walks off a man walks into the alleyway behind her, Edenn continues to walk away and  
  
disappears around a corner)  
  
Ext. very dirty streets  
  
Edenn  
  
Now where can I find a quick meal?  
  
(She looks around but there's not many people out, a few people are around in groups)  
  
Edenn  
  
Why is there never any quality food around here? I can't even leave  
  
Angel alone for more then an hour. He might hurt himself or  
  
do something equally stupid. I can't believe I'm still here.  
  
(Edenn kicks a garbage can over, a few teens look over at her and she flashes them a nasty look and  
  
they look away, Edenn continues to walk)  
  
Edenn  
  
I hate this place, I wish I could leave. Can't leave without my family..  
  
(A small noise is heard, Edenn's head whips up and she's ready for a fight.)  
  
Angle- Tin can  
  
(A foot kicks the can. It belongs to girl around Edenn's age. The girl is thin with mousy brown hair  
  
wearing leggings and an oversized sweatshirt, she's distracted)  
  
Edenn  
  
(grins)  
  
I hope she runs . . . I love a chase.  
  
Cut to:  
  
Ext. dirty streets  
  
(Edenn is licking her lips, sauntering back to the alleyway)  
  
Edenn  
  
The chase never gets tired.  
  
(grins)  
  
Ran faster then I thought such a small girl could. I love  
  
surprises .of course the tears were just weak of her. I didn't  
  
even kill her, there was nothing to cry about. What a baby.  
  
(Edenn walks faster, as the alleyway nears)  
  
Edenn  
  
Honey I'm-  
  
(She turns the corner and sees Angel with a strange man)  
  
Edenn  
  
home..?  
  
(to Whistler)  
  
Who are you?  
  
Angle- Whistler  
  
Whistler  
  
Who's the girl?  
  
Angel  
  
She's who we were waiting for. We're going to California Edenn..  
  
Edenn  
  
(excited)  
  
We're getting out of New York?  
  
(suspicious)  
  
Why?  
  
Angel  
  
We have to see someone in LA.  
  
Whistler  
  
Wait a minute, I didn't sign on to this. She wasn't part of the deal we  
  
had Angel. It's just you who's supposed to come. I was told you're  
  
supposed to come alone. That means no girl. Even though I'm sure  
  
she'd be great company. She looks very friendly.  
  
(Edenn growls at Whistler who shrugs at her)  
  
Edenn  
  
Who are we going to see?  
  
Angle- Angel  
  
Angel  
  
Edenn comes with us or I don't go at all.  
  
Whistler  
  
Fine, but she better not try to bite me. That's a deal breaker.  
  
Edenn  
  
Like I'd want to bite you.  
  
Whistler  
  
I'll have you know vampires have tried to bite me before.  
  
Edenn  
  
Yeah? Well not everyone has taste.  
  
Whistler  
  
I can't believe I have to bring two vampires to California. Someone  
  
must be having a hell of a time laughing at my joke of a life.  
  
(Whistler starts to walk off, Edenn and Angel look at each other and follow)  
  
Cut to:  
  
Ext. Sunny California High School at day  
  
(High school steps are seen, Buffy and friends walk down them. They all look like typical  
  
California girls, with jewelry and the latest hair and clothes style and Buffy is their Queen. Across  
  
the street is a black car with blacked out windows. The windows rolls down slowly and Angel is  
  
seen leaning away from the light)  
  
Int. Backseat of Black car  
  
(Edenn is sprawled out ripping out some of the stuffing in the seat)  
  
Edenn  
  
(to herself)  
  
I don't like it here. Nothing but sun. It's no fun here. Why are we even here?  
  
(looks at Angel)  
  
No wait, Why am I here? I'm actually missing New York. This place sucks.  
  
(Edenn sits up)  
  
Angel  
  
Shh  
  
Angle-Angel  
  
(Angel watches Buffy he's transfixed)  
  
Angle-Edenn  
  
(She leans against the black window)  
  
Edenn  
  
Well, that can't be good.  
  
Cut to:  
  
Ext. Graveyard at night  
  
(Angel is crouching in nearby bushes, watching Buffy fight her first vampire)  
  
Angel- Buffy  
  
(She's not used to this, surprised by her strength and scared of the vampire she looks bewildered)  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
(She's disgusted, she watches Angel more then Buffy, he's actually cheering her on)  
  
Edenn  
  
I can't stand this anymore. All this waiting and watching!  
  
Angel  
  
Edenn quiet . . . She'll hear you.  
  
Edenn  
  
She's a Slayer Angel.. those people she's killing? Vampires, like us. We  
  
shouldn't be here. Well not unless we're here to kill her. Which sounds fun..  
  
Angel  
  
We're not killing her. We're going to Sunnydale tomorrow.  
  
Edenn  
  
Sunnydale? We're actually going to a place that has the word Sunny  
  
in the name? Angel, you've got to be kidding me.  
  
Angle-Angel  
  
(He's ignoring her, and smiles as Buffy kills her first vampire. Angel gets up and Edenn follows him  
  
as they follow Buffy home)  
  
Edenn  
  
Angel, what are we doing here? This isn't the place for us.  
  
Angel  
  
I can't just sit in the sewers forever and be useless. Have you do  
  
everything for me for eternity. I have to be someone Edenn.  
  
Edenn  
  
(Rolls eyes)  
  
And I want you to be someone. Just not here.  
  
(Quietly)  
  
And not with her.  
  
(They reach Buffy's house, it's nice and somewhat expensive looking. Buffy walks into her  
  
bathroom, sounds of her parents fighting are overheard. Buffy is cleaning off bruises and staring into  
  
the mirror with a look of despair)  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
(She's looking at Angel who has the same look as Buffy)  
  
Edenn  
  
Angel?  
  
(He ignores her)  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Let's go someplace, far away. You can show me places. I've only  
  
been a few places with Spike and Drusilla. You can show me more.  
  
It would be good for you. Maybe rats tastes different in different  
  
countries, we could check that out.  
  
(Edenn moves closer to Angel, reaching out to him)  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Angel?  
  
(with effort)  
  
Please?  
  
  
  
(Angel moves slightly)  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Fine. You were right in the beginning. I can survive on my own. I  
  
don't need anyone. You were just holding me back, I don't need you.  
  
(Edenn walks away into the darkness leaving Angel behind still staring at Buffy)  
  
  
  
Int. Continuous Buffy's living room  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
I was there when Angel first saw you, and stopped seeing me.  
  
I left him the same day, well that night.  
  
(Spike and Buffy watch her curiously)  
  
Buffy  
  
Where did you go?  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Ohio . . .  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(laughs)  
  
Why the bloody hell did you go there?  
  
Edenn  
  
It was someplace I've never been before. Someplace I had  
  
never been with Angel, or Drusilla or you. And I didn't feel like  
  
taking a boat trip.  
  
Buffy  
  
Ok I think it's time for me to call Giles. He worries when I don't call him at..  
  
(looks at clock)  
  
12:27..  
  
Angle- Buffy  
  
(The vampires look at her strangely as she picks up the phone and walks into the kitchen)  
  
Spike  
  
You went to Ohio?  
  
Edenn  
  
(small smile)  
  
Yeah, Cleveland..  
  
Spike  
  
(slowly grinning)  
  
That was you who caused that big mess?  
  
Edenn  
  
(grins)  
  
Who else would it be?  
  
Spike  
  
Me and Dru heard about that in Brazil. She was impressed.  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Really? I was just a little upset..  
  
Spike  
  
(scoffs)  
  
A little? I heard the humans there were getting pretty scared.  
  
There was talk of curfew, until you stopped.  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
I had nothing else to do..it was fun for awhile. It got old, no fun to  
  
cause mass murders all alone. No one to share things with. Got boring.  
  
Angle- Spike  
  
Spike  
  
You were that upset over that poof, Angelus?  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
Edenn  
  
I was ANGRY because I lost my family. What do you care anymore Spike?  
  
Spike  
  
Hey I care, I lost my family too. One by one they all left.  
  
Edenn  
  
I can see how hard you're taking it. Getting all friendly with the Slayer.  
  
Spike  
  
Things change luv.  
  
Edenn  
  
They're not supposed to. A family is forever, we were supposed to  
  
be forever Spike. A true forever, the forever of Immortals. Spike  
  
Why did you want to find Angel?  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
Edenn  
  
I came to find family. And I did.  
  
Spike  
  
You weren't looking for me.  
  
Edenn  
  
If I knew you were alive I would have looked for you a long time  
  
ago. We don't belong here. I know you can feel how wrong this is.  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
  
  
(smirks)  
  
Since when do we follow what's right and wrong?  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
You're a thing of evil like me . . . it's all right beneath the surface. Even  
  
when we were humans we had it. Angel never had that edge to him.  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
I'm not evil anymore . . . I'm helping Buffy.  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Why? To be good? I don't think so Spike. You can't change who you  
  
are. If she wasn't the Slayer do you think she'd still be alive?  
  
(Edenn moves closer to Spike and he looks at her unsure)  
  
Edenn  
  
We're family . . . we belong together. You made me who I am, I'm part o  
  
f you. Forever. Nothing can change that.  
  
Spike  
  
I don't know if I can be that way again.. Too many things have happened.  
  
Edenn  
  
Are you happy?  
  
Angle- Spike  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(confused)  
  
Am I what?  
  
Edenn  
  
Happy Spike, are you happy?  
  
Spike  
  
(scoffs)  
  
God no, I'm miserable.  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
When were you happy last?  
  
Spike  
  
(faint grin)  
  
Right after you were turned. You, me, Dru and Paris. It was a  
  
whole new beginning for all of us. That was paradise.  
  
Angle- Edenn  
  
Edenn  
  
So I ask myself, why are you here being miserable, when you  
  
can be out in the world with me being happy?  
  
(Spike looks at her thinking it over. Edenn smiles slightly)  
  
Edenn  
  
Seems to me as if you have a choice to make William.  
  
Spike  
  
(grins)  
  
Easy choice luv. I'm sick of this bloody awful place, I want out. I'm  
  
still the big bad aren't I? I've always had it in me. I can go back.  
  
Things can be like they used to. They haven't changed that much. Edenn  
  
(grins)  
  
I know you can be evil again. I can see it in you and I'll  
  
be there to help you with whatever you need.  
  
(Spike grins then roughly pulls Edenn to him and kisses her lips to her surprise)  
  
Cut to:  
  
Int. Buffy's Kitchen  
  
Buffy  
  
Hey Giles  
  
(beat)  
  
It's Buffy . . .  
  
  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
Buffy, I still remember your voice it hasn't been that long since we've talked.  
  
Buffy  
  
Sorry. Things are really confusing here. And you're not here to help.  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
(beat)  
  
What's going on?  
  
  
  
Buffy Spike has a daughter.  
  
  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
Spike has a daughter? Our Spike?  
  
  
  
Buffy  
  
Well not really. It's this vampire girl named Edenn who he turned.  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
Edenn? Why is that name familiar?  
  
Buffy  
  
It's in the bible.  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
Yes I know. Thanks for the help Buffy  
  
(Papers rustling is heard)  
  
Buffy  
  
Always glad to be a support. Looking through your books? Edenn  
  
and Spike seem very friendly.. And she knew Angel. She met him in  
  
New York.. And she was there when he saw me in LA.  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
She seems to travel quite a bit. She knew Angel?  
  
  
  
Buffy  
  
Yeah, they were dating or something. You should see her, she's got  
  
the weirdest hair I've ever seen, I don't think she's washed it in months..  
  
Maybe even years.. What's in Ohio?  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
Ohio? What?  
  
Buffy  
  
She said she went to Ohio.. Why would she go there?  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
I don't know.. wait was it Cleveland?  
  
(More papers rustling)  
  
Buffy  
  
Maybe . . . why?  
  
  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
Right after you were chosen a great deal of demonic activity was centered  
  
around Cleveland. The people there were getting frightened. Many turned  
  
up dead and a few people reported seeing people walking around whose  
  
funeral they attended. I was afraid you might be sent to a Watcher in Cleveland  
  
instead of to me in Sunnydale. But the killing suddenly stopped thank goodness.  
  
Buffy  
  
Edenn did that?  
  
O.C. Giles  
  
Yes, it would seem so. The Watcher who was stationed there wrote about  
  
it. It was back in the time when I actually received the memos they sent out.  
  
Buffy  
  
Thanks. I have to go now. Bye.  
  
(Buffy clicks the off button on the phone as Giles protests. She walks into the living room still  
  
holding the phone)  
  
Angle- Spike and Edenn  
  
(Buffy sees them kissing and drops the phone)  
  
Angle- The phone  
  
(It bounces on the floor twice landing near Spike and Edenn's feet noisily Spike and Edenn then  
  
turn to Buffy in surprise)  
  
Edenn  
  
If looks could stake..  
  
Buffy  
  
Spike?  
  
  
  
Spike  
  
(uncertainly)  
  
I'm back.  
  
  
  
(grins)  
  
I'm finally me again. Thanks to Edenn.  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Look out, here comes Spike.  
  
(Spike and Edenn hold onto each other as Buffy stares)  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
(to Buffy)  
  
Love hurts doesn't it?  
  
Angle- Buffy  
  
  
  
Buffy  
  
(to Spike)  
  
I don't understand.  
  
Spike  
  
Things change luv.  
  
  
  
Edenn  
  
Sometimes they get worse.  
  
(Edenn looks at Spike and kisses him)  
  
Edenn  
  
And sometimes they get better.  
  
Spike  
  
Edenn's really put things in perspective. I know how to pick them.  
  
(Spike smiles at Edenn, while Buffy looks on in disgust)  
  
Spike  
  
Almost time for sunrise, time to go.  
  
(Spike walks out the door without a look back. Edenn follows then turns around)  
  
  
  
Edenn We'll be seeing you Slayer. You can count on it.  
  
Angle- Buffy  
  
(She walks to the door and watches Spike and Edenn's shadows as they walk off)  
  
BLACK OUT 


End file.
